The Four Guardians
by DracoVaranus
Summary: Rating M anything less and it wouldn't be Game of Thrones. Harry and Comoany are done with their world and decide a new world sounds like a great idea. They didn't realise they would become glorified babysitters though. Animagi


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or ASOIAF they belong to their rightful owners/creators J.K.Rowling and George R.R.Martin. Any unknown characters in this fanfiction are my own.**

* * *

**Chapter**

**One**

**Won the Battle Lost the War**

* * *

The battle was won. Voldemort was dead. But so were so many others, most were barely older than eleven their bodies littered the grounds of Hogwarts battered and bloody, some were so mutilated that they were unrecognizable work of the werewolves no doubt. The castle had been reduced to near rubble as well, the entrance and great hall had been brought down by the giants and dragons that had warred it out crushing even more innocents.

The marked Death eaters collapsed after the fall of their lord, minus the Malfoys who had severed their arms well Jr did Sr wasn't so lucky his face had gone an ashen grey as he collapsed dying in his wife's arms, while Draco stood by his mothers side with his severed arm lying at his feet. He sneered down at it before he turned his gaze to the carnage around him, the Weasleys were crowded around their dead son, Granger had died fighting his Aunt Bellatrix, Potter and Longbottom were despairing over her and Lovegood's bodies while Weasley held his sister in his arms her bloodied form was held close to his chest.

All this war for nothing, a mad half-blood wanting to get revenge on a long-dead old man who had denied him the place he called home.

Draco looked at his mother and father once more before turning on his heel and walking towards those he had once considered his enemies turned ally in the midst of the war. He had guarded Potter... Harry's and Long... Harry and Nevilles back as they fought the Dark Lord and his aunt himself and Weasley... no, Ron. He and Ron had stopped anyone from interfering with their comrade's battles.

They had all been exiled from Hogwarts not too long before Hogwarts had been infiltrated caused by himself he would shamefully admit something he never forgot when he was on the run with them. Neville had stayed behind to assure the welfare of the rest of the students while they hunted the Soul fragments. They had destroyed most of them while upon Grang... Hermione's insistence that they train to become Animagi. Harry had agreed immediately and had used those false Galleons of theirs to send a message to the others to do the same. Hermione had prepared the potion for their first transformation while Ron provided the mandrake leaves for the continued meditation on the subject.

They all mastered their transformations within that year. Harry unsurprisingly had been a magical wolf, the long-extinct Direwolf of legends; Ron was also a magical animal but to a lesser-known extent it was some Chinese storm tiger; Hermione was a fox; Neville had informed them via the coin that he was a magical Bear, he himself was a lion he snorted at the irony when he discovered this. A Nemean lion to boot. So the four of them were magical creatures long gone from the earth how... fitting.

They had used their transformations in the battle of Hogwarts decimating most of the opposition until Harry had been summoned to the forbidden forest to be killed. He died but was brought back he faked his death till the end of Neville's speech thus reigniting the battle where the Dragons, Giants, Acromantula and other magical creatures entered the fray destroying everything in their path. Neville had summoned the sword of Gryffindor and sliced the head off of the Dark Lords familiar before he turned his attention back to Bellatrix while Harry battled Voldemort. He and Ron fought the Carrows as well as the Lestrange brothers. Ginny, Luna and Hermione had been protecting the junior year's when they were mauled by Greyback and his pack of mad dogs.

Draco knelt beside his companions, dragging their attention to himself. Harry's eyes had widened as they landed on his missing arm so had the other two. Ron scrubbed his eyes, his face was bloody and his hair was covered in the mud there were deep gashes on his shoulders, most likely from off cutting hexes. Neville and Harry weren't much better, Neville had claw marks on his face and his robes were ripped he probably tried to get in between Greyback and his prey. His eyes drifted to the side when he noticed Draco's eyes on the wounds, he followed his gaze and not far behind him was Fenrir Greyback, Gryffindors sword lodged in his chest between his ribs. He swallowed and looked to Harry who had met his gaze, his left hand was missing a few fingers and his clothes were shredded around his midsection.

Draco looked at them then at the carnage before returning to them his voice was quiet and scratchy as he spoke. "What now? Do we still go on with the plan? Or is it redundant without them?" Harry looked off into the distance as they stood.

"It's what Hermione wanted, she ordered us to do it without her," Ron said as Harry looked at Ginny who Ron placed gently beside the other two.

Neville nodded in agreement. "Luna wanted the same. I-I think she knew... knew that this would happen. We need to go." he choked, his grandmother had died early on in the battle fighting beside McGonagall and Flitwick.

Harry nodded and spun on his heel not saying anything as he apparated away. Draco and the others followed no one noticed their disappearance.

* * *

The young men arrived in the Atrium at the ministry. The place was deserted, almost like they were all in hiding, they didn't care they continued through into the ministry.

Harry and Neville were at the head leading the way through the corridors and passages until they reached the Chamber of Death where the Veil was located.

The black-haired teen looked to his companions who nodded their heads in silent agreement their wands in hand. Neville had the sword of Gryffindor in his other while Harry held two wands. Ron and himself walked forward a few steps behind them.

Harry turned to them a grim smile on his face as he spread his arms wide falling back into the Veil his last words echoed in the chamber. "See you on the other side."

Neville was next charging in then Ron then it was his turn. He looked at it, the Veil of Death indeed, a bridge to another world, into the unknown, the next great adventure or so that senile old man had said.

He leant forward and let the soft light envelop his body in its cold embrace.

* * *

Draco jolted awake he was instantly aware of his state of dress. He was naked. He imagined his robes on him then much to his immense surprise they materialised on his form. Draco looked about the large expanse of white sighing through his nose. "Dammit Potter!" he grumbled then startled as someone grunted behind him it. He smirked at the sight before him, it seemed as if the others landed on top of each other. All of them were naked.

Harry snapped out of his daze first and shot to his feet muggle clothes appearing on his body instantly. Neville followed and Ron groaned in annoyance.

When they were all clothed Ron opened his mouth to complain but a chilling voice interrupted him. "Welcome, Warriors, to my domain. Mister Potter, Longbottom, Weasley, Malfoy where you are to be sent is currently at war. I must warn you that when you arrive you will face major changes in appearance and name. Before you ask, Aye you shall retain your magic and your secondary forms will be unaltered. You will all be sent to different corners of the land but shall meet in one place with your young companions at your side. The Knowledge of these lands and languages shall be in your memories. All I ask from you is to destroy anything that is deemed unnatural such as the undead and the burning of children. If you must know Potter I was once your ancestor Ignotus now I am Death." Death said to the gaping young men who disappeared from the expansion of white with those expressions locked on their faces as they woke in their new Bodies, all they heard was his cackling.

* * *

The North

Winterfell 290AC

* * *

A brown-haired purple-eyed boy appeared on the ground outside the gates of Winterfell, his form was bloodied but his clothes were that of a noble, he looked no older than the Lord Starks eldest son and heir. He shared the Stark look too aside from his eyes.

The guards noticed the boy and rushed to help him. They asked who he was he replied, "H-Harlon..._ Sand" _then collapsed in their arms in a dead faint.

* * *

The Crownlands

Kings wood 290AC

* * *

The King and his men halted their march back to Kingslanding, as King Robert swung his horse around and dismounted just at the edge of the Kingswood. His company could see him bending down to pick something... no someone up, they could see the feet. Robert bellowed out to his guards to hand him a cloak, starting the now recognised child in his arms awake.

"Calm, down lad you're alright. What's your name boy?" the King asked in a softer tone his blue eyes stared into the blue eyes of the boy.

The boy choked clutching the Kings armoured chest. "Drae... Draeko... Hill..." the black-haired blue-eyed boy murmured his eyes drooped.

Robert's eyes widened another bastard of his, but this one was beaten within a hair's breadth of death. His face flushed in anger who dared to harm his son?

* * *

The Crownlands

Dragonstone 290AC

* * *

Ser Davos Seaworth clutched the boy to his chest as he ran to the Maester's chambers. He had found the child on the docks as they returned from the war barely breathing he had carefully picked the child up and rushed into the castle.

He burst into the room with the black-haired boy, he looked like a younger version of his Lord, Stannis Baratheon. The boy had said his name was Rolan Waters. A bastard but still a child no older than seven namedays.

* * *

The North

Bear Island 290AC

* * *

Alysanne Mormont looked at the pale boy that was held in her cousin's arms. He looked like a miniature version of her cousin. He had a similar facial structure, same black hair and for. the brief glimpse his blue-grey eyes as well.

Jorah had asked the boy for his name and he had mumbled it but she heard it still. His name was Nevyle Snow.

* * *

**Alright I hope you enjoyed this.****TBC...**


End file.
